1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool holding and displaying device, and more particularly to a tool holding and displaying device for locking tools, and for allowing the tools to be removed from the displaying device when required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical tool holding and displaying devices have been developed for locking tools with an anti-theft locking device, and for allowing the tools to be removed from the displaying device when required.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,817 to Kao discloses one of the typical tool holding and displaying devices comprising a supporting bracket having two stubs for engaging through holes of suspension plates, and for attaching or supporting tools to the suspension plates.
However, the stubs should be cut from the supporting bracket before the tools may be disengaged from the supporting bracket. The supporting bracket may no longer be attached to or supported by the suspension plates, and the tools may no longer be held or supported or displayed with the suspension plates after the stubs have been cut from the supporting bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,200 to Kao discloses another typical tool holding and displaying device comprising a supporting bracket having two hooks for engaging through slots of suspension plates, and for attaching or supporting tools to the suspension plates.
However, the hooks may be easily disengaged from the supporting bracket, and may not be provided for anti-theft purposes, such that additional anti-theft devices are required to be attached to the suspension plates and the supporting bracket, in order to secure the suspension plates and the supporting bracket together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,350 to Kao discloses a further typical tool holding and displaying device comprising a supporting bracket having two hooks for engaging through slots of suspension plates, and having two snapping members for securing the suspension plates and the supporting bracket together, and for attaching or supporting tools to the suspension plates.
However, the snapping members should be cut from the supporting bracket before the tools may be disengaged from the supporting bracket. The hooks may be provided to support the tools to the suspension plates, but may not be easily engaged into the suspension plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,700 to Tong discloses a still further typical tool holding and displaying device comprising a suspension plate having two hooks or catches for engaging through slots of supporting brackets, and for attaching or supporting tools to the suspension plates.
However, the hooks or catches may not be easily disengaged from the supporting bracket when required, and the tools also may not be easily disengaged or removed from the suspension plates in order to obtain the tools from the suspension plates.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool holding and displaying devices.